Rollins, not a Winchester anymore
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: After being found by Vince McMahon during a bar fight, Dean Winchester got a normal life of a WWE Superstar when her father was committed to an insane asylum. She went by Seth Rollins afterwards. But when she reunites with the Shield after a harsh betrayal, her father escapes and goes for her. Will the Shield and Sam keep Seth/Dean safe from John? Fem!Seth/Dean. R&R, please


"Fuckin' idiot!" Seth Rollins cursed as she sat in the rafters of the arena that the WWE were visiting for RAW, how could she have been so _stupid_? The Authority only wanted to _use_ Seth to break The Shield and rob Seth of a family she'd worked hard to build. "Fuck Hunter. Fuck McMahon. Fuck damned the Authority!" She threw the knife into a wooden part of the beams and let it shudder to a stop, what would her brother say about her betraying a family she'd made through being herself?

Sam would call her an idiot for believing the Authority. Maybe she should call him, she wanted to hear her baby brother's voice and just cry down the phone to the one member of her biological family she kept in touch with. She fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts for the familiar childhood name she had him listed under: _Sammy_. Her thumb hovered over the icon to dial for a few seconds before gently tapping it and calling Sam on loudspeaker privately.

" **What happened, Seth?** " He asked "how'd you know I did something so idiotic?" She asked " **Cas** " Seth sighed, as annoying as he came across Cas was always keeping an eye on her for Sam while she travelled the country and across the world "well, I royally screwed up this time, Sammy. I don't know if I can fix this" Seth said, beginning to cry on the phone to her baby brother " **Seth, what happened?** " Sam asked, careful to call her by the name Vince McMahon helped her chose for her ring name after legally changing her biological name "I betrayed Dean and Roman for The Authority, Sam. I'm such an idiot!" Seth cried " **well, I'm at Bobby's since Samford's on break and he wants a word with you** " Seth groaned "you got me on loudspeaker, haven't you, Bitch?" Sam just laughed.

" **Yeah, sorry** " He apologised "Bobby, I can explain…" " **YOU BLOODY IDJIT!** " Came the yell from her surrogate father Robert 'Bobby' Singer "Bobby, I can explain. Seriously, I was an idiot for even _listening_ to Stephanie and Hunter. Though I swear, he only married Steph for power" that halted Bobby's impending rant " **how'd ya make that out, Seth?** " Seth sighed "once a hunter, always a hunter, Bobby. Can't get rid of the old instincts" Seth admitted " **hard not to, ya damned idjit!** " Bobby yelled at her "alright, I'm an idiot, Bobby! I get that! How the hell am I supposed to fix this?"

" **Do it the way we did when we were kids, Seth. I'm sure Dean and Roman will understand you were tricked and used** " Sam said as she gave a sigh "alright, I'll try that. But if that doesn't work, I'm going to an old friend" Seth said as she hung up "damn. I really need to see Taker" she muttered, grabbing the knife and sliding it back into the hidden sheath in her army boots. That was a habit she'd kept from her old life, the one where she got her father committed into an asylum, not that John Winchester knew it was Seth and Sam that did it. He'd been far too busy cursing the doctors.

Seth had been born Deanna 'Dean' Mary Winchester, the infamous former criminal of the United States, but a chance meeting in a bar with Vince McMahon helped Dean change into Tyler 'Seth Rollins' Black. He'd helped her be pardoned and given her freedom with her younger brother as well, Samuel 'Sam' John Winchester went back to college at Samford, even though he'd lost his girlfriend Jess to a fire there, and Tyler went into the NXT with Vince, thus meeting Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose and Joe Ano'i/Roman Reigns, forming the Shield. There, Tyler found a home and a true family as well. But she threw that all away to join Stephanie McMahon's sadistic Authority and betray them.

She climbed down from the rafters and went to find Dean and Roman "will they even _see_ me?" She thought, Seth was so lost in thought she collided with Roman and fell on the floor "hey Rome…" she said quietly, not looking at her former Shield brother in shame "Seth, heard you crying earlier. You alright?" She looked up at the Samoan and almost started crying again at the concern in his deep voice, Roman got her to her feet and went to find Dean with her. For some reason, Roman knew that Seth was going to find them and try to talk to them "we know what they did to you" Dean said, looking at Seth. Seth began crying again and just sobbed her heart out on Dean's shoulder while the Lunatic Fringe tried to calm his sister down, Roman was also trying to calm the only female Shield.

"What happens? They want me to sabotage your Intercontinental Championship match, Deano" she said "you _want_ to do that?" Dean asked, a cruel smirk forming on his face "no…I see where you're going, Ambrose. Plan forming?" The Shield was beginning to reform "let's give Steph and Hunter a little shock, you can't break the Hounds of Justice" Roman smirked, Seth gave a laugh and grinned. No one messed with the Hounds of Justice, especially when the Authority tried to destroy them.

During Dean's IC match, the Authority tried to intervene so The Miz kept the title "Seth, get rid of Ambrose" Hunter ordered her, turning his back to her as well. Unfortunately, Seth had a sadistic grin on her face and clobbered _Hunter_ with the steel chair in her hands "not nice, is it? The feeling of betrayal?" Dean laughed, Roman joining them as the Shield faced off the Authority "no one breaks up the Hounds of Justice, Hunter. Not even _you_ " Seth laughed, leaving the ring with Dean winning the IC title from The Miz and the fans cheering on the reunited Shield "Believe in the SHIELD!"

After the show finished, Seth got a call from Sam "Sammy, what's up?" She asked " **it's Dad, Seth. He's escaped and he found out who got him committed!** " Seth went pale "SON OF A GODDAMNED BITCH!" She cursed, Dean and Roman looked at her in concern " **that's not the worst part, Seth. He knows where to find you and who you are now!** " Seth looked at her brothers and nodded to them "Sam, I gotta go. Knowing Dad, he's probably tried to tap into my phone" she said as she hung up "John out?" Dean said, Seth nodded. The girl before them was formerly John Winchester's only daughter Deanna, but how in god's name did John Winchester figure Seth Rollins was Dean Winchester? She, Dean, Roman and Vince had hidden her tracks well enough to hide her if this happened "what the hell now? How're we gonna hide Seth?" Dean asked "the only way we can."


End file.
